Appliances such as clothes washers and driers, dish washers, etc., must be packaged before they leave a manufacturing facility in a manner that protects them from the hazards of transport until they reach their ultimate destination, which is typically a consumer's home. Along the way, an appliance may be loaded and unloaded from several locations and must be packaged for protection against inadvertent damage. Appliances such as vertical suspension clothes washers include an outer cabinet or housing containing a tub that is suspended in the cabinet and moved relative to the cabinet by a tub drive motor. Washers of this type are well known in the art and it is not unusual for such appliances to occasionally experience damage during shipping. It is also not unusual for such appliances to generate varying levels of sound or noise during operation in the consumer's home.